Time for the Truth
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: Syed is ready. Ready to tell his family about his true feelings for Chrstian. But are they ready to hear it?
1. Chapter 1

Syed Masood sat up in bed, staring intently at the man lying next to him. Every so often, he would reach out and stroke Christian's hair, as if he had to convince himself that he was really there. The sun was beginning to shine through the bedroom window, and Syed knew he would have to leave soon. Silently, he dressed, before returning to the bed to wake Christian. Syed stoked the side of the other man's face, causing him to sigh softly.

"Christian," Syed said gently, "I have to go," Christian kept his eyes closed, but turned in his sleep to grab tightly onto Syed's arm. "5 more minutes" he groaned childishly. Syed sighed. He softly removed his arm from Christian's grasp. "I have to," he said sadly, obviously not really wanting to leave. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell Amira"

Christian's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He could see by Syed's eyes that he was serious, and he was scared. He placed a hand on Syed's, anticipation and concern building in his stomach. Of course, he wanted people to know, to have everything out in the open. But he knew all too well that someone would get hurt.

"Sy, are you sure?" he asked, now fully awake. Syed nodded.

"I'm tired of living a lie," he said, "I'm engaged to a woman I'm not in love with, and having to sneak away to be with the person I actually want to be with" he looked down. "I can't do it anymore"

Christian squeezed his hand comfortingly, and Syed smiled back. But the smile didn't touch his eyes. Christian pulled him into a hug, resting Syed's head on his shoulder.

"I'll be waiting for you," he murmured, "Good luck."

Syed pulled away, quickly kissed Christian's forehead, then turned and walked out of the door. His head spun with the thought of what he was about to do. He would go to Amira, then to his parents, ready to finally reveal his true self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Syed took a deep breath and knocked on Amira's door. He waited as she came to the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Good Morning" she said sweetly, "I wasn't expecting you to come round"

Syed couldn't look her in the eye. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly. Amira's smile faltered as she saw the look on Syed's face. "Of course" she murmured, standing aside to let him in. She followed him into the living room and sat down, wary of where this was going. She had never seen Syed so preoccupied. She sat patiently, waiting for him to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Amira," he began nervously, "I can't marry you," Amira gasped, tears in her eyes. Her worst fears had been realised. Syed had decided she wasn't good enough for him.

"Is it because of my family?" she asked, holding back sobs. Syed, realising what she must think, rushed to her side.

"No, no, Amira, it's not you! It's me" Amira looked up, surprised. "I'm......in love with someone else" Syed finished, knowing at that moment it was true. He loved Christian, more than anything else. More than his religion, his own life.

Amira tried to take it all in. She hadn't expected it, and now, as the shock wore off, she became angry. "Do I know her?" she asked sharply, wanting to know who Syed could possibly want more than her. Syed looked at the floor, unsure what to say. "You told me you wouldn't ever want another woman!"

Syed inhaled sharply, "Well, I don't want another _**woman**_" he answered. Confusion crossed Amira's face, followed by disbelief.

"Syed, are you trying to tell me you're in love with a man?!" Amira shrieked. Syed nodded solemnly. Amira burst into tears. Her world had fallen apart in a few short minutes. Syed sat down next to her on the sofa. "I'm so sorry, Amira" his voice cracked "I wish I'd never met you , so I didn't have to hurt you like this"

"Don't say that!" Amira interrupted. She looked at Syed, and saw the hurt in his eyes. She realised he meant every word, and that he must really love whoever this man was. She smiled sadly. "I'm glad I met you, Syed" she said, "You're so kind and sensitive, I suppose I should have guessed really," she added, trying to lighten the mood. Syed smiled back cautiously. "Thank you" he murmured. He knew that Amira understood now, and that she wouldn't hold a grudge against him or Christian. That was one of the things he always liked about her.

"Have you told your parents?" Amira asked, a look of amusement on her face. She knew exactly how THAT conversation would go. Syed grimaced. "I'm about to" he headed for the door, anticipating the reception he would receive from his mother. He groaned. Amira had taken it well. Zainab was a whole new story....


	3. Chapter 3

Syed was already feeling terrible. He had just broken the news to Amira, who had taken it surprisingly well. He had been surprised by her reaction, expecting at least a few things to be thrown at him. He now stood at the door to the Masood home, ready to go through it all again. And this time, he knew it wouldn't be as easy. He slowly pushed the door open and walked in to find his mother and father on the sofa.

Zainab looked up, "Ah, Syed, it's you" she stood up, "Would you mind working today? _I'm meeting Denise in the cafe for lunch. I swear I've put on a stone since I met that woman" _

"_Fine" Syed said nervously, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he put his hands behind his back, attempting to hide the shaking. _

"_Make it quick, I'm busy" Zainab said distractedly. Syed looked down at his feet. "I think you should sit down"_

_Zainab stopped, took one glance at her son, then sat down silently. She was nervous. Syed hadn't looked like this in a while. "What is it? Syed?" she was panicking now. Masood placed a hand on his wife's knee comfortingly, before turning to Syed. "You can tell us, son" he said quietly. Syed tried to find the best way to say it. "Remember when you told me that love was complicated, and that it was worth holding on to when you find it?" Zainab nodded, confused. "Well, I've found it, but not......with Amira" _

_Zainab blinked, but didn't seem too displeased by the news. She had always thought Syed could do better. "Then, who have you found it with?" she asked, making a note to find out as much as she could about them as soon as she had internet access. Syed's eyes filled with tears as he felt the guilt rise within him. He knew what he was about to say would hurt his family terribly, but he couldn't keep lying to them. This was the best way._

"_Mum, Dad, I know that I'm going against everything you've ever wanted for me, but I can't hide my true self" he took a deep breath, "I love Christian, and I want to be with him" he looked up, waiting for the words to sink in. His mother just sat there, mouth wide in shock, unsure of what to say. His father stood up and placed his hands on Syed's shoulders. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, looking his son in the eye. Syed nodded. "Then I'll support you, son" he smiled encouragingly. _

_Surprised by his reaction, Syed pulled his father in for a hug, "Thank you" he whispered. Masood laughed. "You're a bright boy, you know your own mind" he said, "I'll never go against what you think is right"_

_Syed jumped as he felt another hand gently on his back. Zainab hugged her son tightly, accepting that this was who he was, and that she shouldn't stop him living his life however he chooses. "I read somewhere that gay sons are lovely to their mothers" she muttered tearfully. Syed laughed. Relief and happiness washed over him as he realised that all his fears had been for nothing. He and Christian could be together, officially, at last._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian paced his flat again, waiting eagerly for Syed to return. He was panicking. Syed had been gone two hours, more than enough time to have told Amira the truth. With no information of how Syed's family had taken the news, Christian's mind was going wild. What if Syed had changed his mind? What if he'd decided that he'd rather stay with Amira? Christian's anxious thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Christian grabbed the phone, desperate to hear the beautiful voice he was already missing.

"Hello" he answered.

"Christian" Zainab's sharp voice echoed down the phone, "Can you come into work? We're very busy"  
Christian sighed."I'll be there in ten minutes" he hung up, disappointed. Zainab hadn't sounded too unhappy on the phone, which only meant one thing; Syed hadn't told her. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house, needing to clear his head. Heading towards Masala Queen, he prayed Syed wouldn't be there. Christian couldn't face him knowing that he obviously didn't want him. Christian took a deep breath, then walked into the Unit.

He walked in to find Zainab with a peculiar smile on her face. Hearing his entrance, she looked up and grinned. This wasn't a good sign. Zainab never looked this happy unless something good had happened with her sons. And, in Christian's mind, finding out Syed was gay wouldn't be something good for her.

"Ah, Christian, I need to pop out for a while" she said, removing her bright blue apron, "Make sure you check the office for.......things" she laughed to her herself.

"_Oh God, it's finally happened" Christian thought to himself, "She's lost it"_

Rolling his eyes, Christian walked towards the office. "May as well humour the nutjob" he muttered to himself. The blinds were drawn in the small office, so it was dark as he slowly turned the doorknob and stepped into the gloom. Before he'd had the chance to pull the blinds, he found himself pinned up against the door. The lights flickered on, and Christian blinked as he realised who had him trapped.

"Syed, what are you doing? Your mother could walk in any minute!"

Syed smirked up at the man. "She knows about us"

Christian stared, confused. "But......she seemed so........calm"

Syed laughed. "And you're complaining about that?" he stroked Christian's cheek tenderly. "Christian, she's happy for us"

"Really?" Christian could hardly believe it. He had expected pain, maybe even to be hated yet again. He had never thought it could work out so well. Syed smiled. He moved so that their faces were just millimetres apart.

"Really" he grinned as Christian's breathing got heavier, "We can be together, Christian"

Syed pecked him lightly on the lips. "Oh, and one more thing" he pulled back slightly.

"I love you"

With that, he pushed Christian back against the door, which would have hurt if Christian could think of anything else at that moment, and covered his mouth with his own. Christian responded passionately, holding Syed as if he'd never let him go, and at that moment, he realised that he'd never have to...


End file.
